1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to avoiding a peak temperature of a communication device and more particularly to regulating a temperature increase rate of a communication device as the communication device transmits data.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, users reliance on wireless communication continues to steadily increase. This reliance includes the use of wireless communication with laptop computers. These laptop computers have the ability to send and receive data, such as files and other attachments, using wireless PC cards such as modems.
The cards used to send and receive data are set within an interior of the laptop computer. The orientation of the PC card within the laptop computer is such that as heat builds up in the PC card from usage, the PC card lacks an effective way to dissipate the heat. Now making reference to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1A illustrates a schematic 100 showing a relationship between elapsed time and the temperature of a laptop computer as a PC card is transmitting data. As shown with reference to a heat curve 102 which illustrates a temperature increase rate of the PC card 204, as the PC card continues to transmit data, the temperature of the PC card and the laptop computer rises asymptotically. At this point, as may be appreciated by users and those skilled in the art alike, serious damage may result to the laptop computer and the PC card. More importantly, serious injury may occur to the user due to the high temperatures of the PC card and the laptop computer as the user handles the laptop computer.
Measures taken in the past to limit the temperature increase of PC cards and laptop computers include shutting off the PC card as temperatures increase beyond a certain point. However, when the PC card was shut off and the transmission of data ceased, no warning was given to the user. This is undesirable since the user is not given an opportunity to prepare for when data will no longer be transmitted.
Another method utilized to minimize temperature increases were heat sinks as shown with respect to FIG. 1B. FIG. 1B shows a laptop computer 104 having a PC card 106 with a prior art heat sink 108. As may be seen with respect to FIG. 1B, only one portion of the PC card 106 is cooled by the heat sink 108. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the heat sink 108 cannot effectively cool the entire PC card 106. As such, the PC card 106 and the laptop computer 104 will experience the asymptotic rise in temperature, as illustrated by the heat curve 102 shown with respect to FIG. 1A.
Furthermore, the heat sink 108 is not effective in the laptop computer 104 and the PC card 106 configuration because the heat sink 108 cannot dissipate heat through conduction forced air flow. Also, as may be seen with respect to FIG. 1B, the heat sink protrudes from the laptop computer 104. Due to the protrusion of the heat sick 108 from the laptop computer 104, the heat sink 108 is prone to damage. In addition, the heat sink may also break off from the laptop computer if a user accidently knocks the heat sink 108.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a method for limiting a temperature increase rate of a PC card and a computer as the PC card is transmitting data. The new method should minimize the increase of the temperature of the PC card and the computer such that the possibility of damage to the PC card and the computer is minimized. More importantly, the new method should minimize the possibility of injury to a user handling the computer which contains the PC card transmitting the data.